The present disclosure generally relates to processing data transmitted over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to process notification data.
When a person purchases an item or service online, or is scheduled to attend an event, the person often receives multiple electronic notifications for the item, service, or event. For instance, a person who is invited to a meeting might first receive a notification email requesting attendance at the meeting, followed by a second notification email confirming acceptance of the meeting request, a third notification email when another user proposes a new time for the meeting, a fourth notification email when another user changes the location of the meeting, and a fifth notification email when the meeting organizer has canceled the meeting. This results in five notification emails for the same meeting in the person's email inbox, which can be burdensome for the person to read and can congest the person's inbox.